On warm days, condensation occurs on the exterior of toilet tanks. This process, commonly called “sweating”, occurs when the surface of the tank, chilled by the cold water inside, meets with the hot humid ambient room temperature. The water vapor in the humid ambient air will condense on the exterior wall of the tank. If the toilet should be repeatedly flushed throughout the day, the tank remains chilled and will “sweat” continuously. After only a short amount of time, this water will fall to the floor and collect, where it can cause mold, mildew, floor rot and the like. In some cases the damage can become so acute that total replacement of the floor and complete remodeling of the bathroom is required costing up to thousands of dollars. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which toilet tanks can be dept from sweating in hot temperatures to avoid the problems as described above. The development of the invention herein described fulfills this need.
There have been attempts in the past to invent covers for toilets. U.S. Pat. No. D 370,724 issued to Elsey discloses a toilet tank skirt that appears to comprise a pleated piece of fabric that extends from the rim of a toilet water closet to the floor surface. Unfortunately, this design patent does not appear to be similar in appearance to the disclosed device, nor does it appear to provide any condensate reducing properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,493 issued to Wood et al. discloses a toilet tank cover that appears to comprise a frame to surround an existing toilet tank, brackets for mounting the frame onto the tank, and an actuator for flushing the toilet which replaces the existing flush handle. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a water closet cover that comprises a urethane foam material that easily is attached to the water closet to prevent condensation from damaging bathroom surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. D 217,248 issued to Rasner appears to be a form fitting cover that covers the water closet and the bowl of a toilet. Unfortunately, this design patent does not appear to be similar in appearance to the disclosed device, nor does it appear to comprise a two-piece sectional assembly that mounts onto the water closet of a toilet.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,579,647 issued to Nielsen discloses a one-piece toilet tank cover that is comprised of fabric and utilizes elastic to maintain the cover about the water closet. Unfortunately, this patent does not disclosed a water closet cover comprised of closed cell urethane foam that attaches in two (2) pieces via hook and loop fasteners to a water closet of a toilet.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,087,524 issued to Dolnick discloses a cover for toilet tanks that appears to comprise a unitary cover for the water closet portion of a toilet. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to comprise a urethane foam material, nor does it provide easy access to the lid of the toilet as does the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,769,981 issued to Jaye discloses a condensate inhibiting liner for the interior of a water closet of a toilet. Unfortunately, this patent does not disclose an insulating cover for the exterior of a toilet water closet.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,637,360 issued to Doebler discloses a waterproof elastic fabric cover for toilet tanks. Unfortunately, this patent does not disclose an insulating cover for the water closet of a toilet comprised of a closed cell urethane foam material that acts as a condensation barrier to prevent damage to bathroom surfaces.